Revenge is sweet
by Fee4444
Summary: Ziva and Tony have just had a baby girl. Now she has been taken from them and Ziva's friends are turning up dead for crossing someone a long time ago. Not as bad as it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Ziva stood in the lift holding her new-born baby girl tightly in her protective arms. She was only two weeks old. She took a glance down at the girl. She was not asleep but she was quite. Her small head was covered with hundreds of short brown threads of hair. Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of aurora green, her face so sweet and soft, just like her mother's. The sight of her beauty, the beauty she and the love of her life had brought into the world made her want to cry but for now she did not shed a tear. But she allowed her eyes to water.

She stepped out of the lift, a few agents glanced at her, and some stopped while she passed but otherwise nobody cared to notice the proud mother enter the room. She popped her head round the bullpen and listened to her team talk. McGee and Tony were stood at Gibbs's desk, Abby spinning round on the chair. Ducky and Jimmy were standing from a bit behind. They knew she was paying them a visit. Never had she felt so nervous. The whole team had seen the baby girl; Abby had cried tears of joy when she saw her, Gibbs beamed with pride, unable to stop the smile that had spread across his face. Tony had cried but only she knew. He was too proud to admit that Dinozzo men did sometimes cry. Slowly she brought herself to do it as she stepped slowly round the corner of the orange wall and into the bullpen.

Ducky was the first to notice her, brown hair long, brown orbs cheerful, holding the precious gift of life he never thought he'd see.

"Ziva," He whispered softly so everyone knew of her presence.

Everyone turned to see her. Tony felt like his heart would break. His wife and baby girl were there in the middle of the room. He felt like he would be waking up from the dream any moment now. Abby bounced forward cheerfully and stroked the child's head.

"Little Meira Talia David-Dinozzo," She stumbled as she stroked the child's cheek.

Gibbs came forward next and gently asked if her could hold the baby. Ziva nodded reluctantly. It had taken almost a week before she had permitted Tony to hold her. When he tried to hold her when she was sleeping, she almost fired her gun.

Gibbs held Meira just as protectively as Ziva had. The baby felt happy in her god-father's company. Tony pulled Ziva into a hug. The little baby was their perfect creation.

"Don't I get to see my grand-daughter?" A rough voice from behind them asked.

Ziva gritted her teeth, instantly feeling as if she needed to protect her baby. Gibbs, channelling this emotion handed Meira back to Ziva before stepping on front of her, between her and Eli.

"Go home Eli," He warned, as Tony stepped beside him, protecting his wife and child.

"You could at least of told me you were expecting," Eli told her, "Like you could have told me when you got married."

He watched for a pang of guild beneath her cold expression.

"Tali would have," He continued. But the reaction came from a different person.

Tony grabbed his shirt and pushed him back earning him a punch in the jaw. Quickly he returned it with a punch to the eye, which to his disappointment was blocked. Baby screams filled the room while Gibbs broke up the fight and Vance came down the stairs.

"Go home Eli!" Gibbs told him once more, "And don't you dare come back!"

"I will be close Ziva, don't you worry."

Ziva shushed Meira gently as she stopped crying. She met eyes with Tony sharply.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She asked as she Gibbs slapped him, "He is my father. You should not have tried to fight him!"

Gibbs met him with a just as annoyed gaze before sitting down on his seat and leaving his team to exchange glances.


	2. Missing Meira

She had gone home after that, fed Meira and laid her to sleep in her crib. Before leaving she turned on the baby monitor and put on the CD player to play Israeli lullabies. She crept out of the room and left the door open just a few centimetres. Ziva hated being out of the same room as her daughter but she had to leave her while he herself slept. After a while she gave up. She could not sleep while Meira was in another room. Getting up she traced back to the baby's bedroom and pushed the door further open. What she was met by was a breeze of Baltic air. She froze as she noticed the window was wide open, the cot was empty and the baby bag was missing.


	3. Breaking the news

Tears spluttered down her face as she drove to NCIS madly fumbling with her phone. She could not reach Tony, McGee or Gibbs. She didn't know what to do. In her desperate attempt to speak to them she almost crashed, twice. Upon entering NCIS and reaching the bullpen she wasted no time in voicing what had happened.

"Tony!" She cried, not caring who heard.

All of their team looked up; Ziva was obviously distressed, tears emanating from her eyes.

"Ziva? Ziva what's wrong?" Tony asked, standing up.

"It's Meira, one moment she was there the next…" She cut herself off, biting her bottom lip. "I don't know what to do."

Gibbs came over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What exactly happened?"

She ran through the events of what had happened, stumbling on almost every word. Tony was in utmost disbelieve.

"And, and she wasn't, she wasn't there when I, when I went to see, went to see her." She stuttered, now sitting in her seat. "I came to tell you and, and…"

She looked down at her hands. She had let them take her baby. How could she let someone just take her?

"Ziva!" Abby shouted from across the room as she hobbled over to hug her. "Oh Ziva I heard! I'm so sorry but don't you worry Gibbs will find her. Wont you Gibbs?"

"Damn well will." He assured her.

Seconds later Ziva's phone rang. She stared at it. It was an unknown number. Slowly she picked it up and brought it to her ear.

"Hello," She whispered

"_Well hello Ziva!"_

Ziva froze. "Who is this?" She motioned for McGee to try and trace the call.

_Well Ziva I hope you recognise old friends better than old enemies._

"Sroel."

"_Ah so you do recognise me."_

"What do you want from me?" Anger rose in Ziva's voice, "You have her, don't you?"

"_The little baby girl, yes I have her and she is perfectly safe…for now."_

"You harm her and you will be sorry!"

"_Ziva, Ziva, Ziva why would I want to hurt such an innocent child. Well at least, I don't want to."_

"You hurt her and your dead!"

"_Listen Ziva, listen carefully I am only going to say this once. Meira will remain with me for now. She is safe. You will hear what I have to say later. Don't try to find me. Do and she's dead!"_

Ziva slowly dropped the phone as she heard the long tone. Gibbs glanced at McGee as he shook his head.

"Ziva, who was that?" Tony asked, coming over to her.

"He was Sroel Uki. Once when I was working for Mossad I, I crossed him. I fear he may be out for revenge. He says if we try to find her he'll kill her."

"Well that's just great," Tony moaned sarcastically, "Meira is missing and all we can do is sit tight while this lunatic goes through with his revenge."

"Tony," Ziva cried,

"How could you let someone creep in threw the window and take her?" He shouted, "I thought you were an ex assassin! You should have thought something like this threw!"

"Tony that's enough," Gibbs told him

"You let him take an innocent, defenceless little baby!"

"I said that's enough!" Gibbs almost shouted, "Now instead of pinning the blame on Ziva why don't you get to work and try and find her?"

Ziva wiped away her tears as Abby placed a hand on her shoulder and hugged her. Nobody really knew what to do.


	4. The envelope

Ziva sat in her chair, hands wrapped around where her baby bump had been. All she felt was guilt. For the past nine months she had managed to protect her but now, when given a real chance to look after her child she had failed. She couldn't stand it any longer. Tony could see this. It wasn't her fault.

"Ziva," He whispered across the bullpen. Upon her head tilting up he continued. "This wasn't your fault. There wasn't anything you could have done."

"No. You were right. I should have done more for her."

Tony got up and walked over to his wife. He tilted her head up with two fingers, looked into her painful brown eyes and whispered, just loud enough for her to hear but nobody else, "This is not your fault."

"Well I certainly feel different."

He smoothed out her long brown hair and kissed her forehead.

McGee took his seat, feeling a little awkward about interrupting them. He didn't say anything. Tony sat down again as the post was coming round.

"Sorry it's a little late."

Ziva only had one piece of mail. It was in a long brown envelope with a printed label sticking of the front and no stamp. It had been hand delivered. She opened it and pulled out crime scene pictures. She looked at them. It was a woman, late thirties; long ginger hair sprawled out across a wet pavement. Blood was everywhere, obviously from knifes drawn down evenly. Around the wrists and feet were rope burns and scrawled on her arms was 'Revenge'. On the very last picture there was a baby, Meira, and a newspaper with today's date on it. The last photo was prove of life and just behind it, printed on a sticky label read 'and this is just the beginning'.


	5. Who's next

The body had been recovered. It was dumped on NCIS grounds for the obvious reason that he case would be assigned to Gibbs's team. The body was in autopsy and the ID confirmed.

"Livnat David," Ziva mumbled. "My cousin, we are not close. I still thought she was in Israel."

Gibbs flicked threw the photos Ziva was sent. It had taken almost five hours to find the body and he didn't like the thought of having more to find.

"What's this guy's game anyway?" Gibbs asked.

"He will kill those close to me in order to seek revenge, before finally having it over and done with." She sighed. "Meira doesn't stand a chance. He will work his way in before the last one to kill before me is her."

"Then we gotta find her before that happens. Any luck McGee?"

"Livnat went out this morning to work as usual around seven thirty, never arrived at her work hasn't been seen since she left the house. No family in America apart from Ziva. Ducky says she was tortured before eventually being stabbed in the side, bled to death and brought onto our turf. Nobody saw her being taken anywhere. Her work is less than five minutes from her house."

Ziva's phone began to ring again. It was Sroel. Reluctantly she picked it up and nodded to McGee once again to try the trace.

"How's my daughter?" She snapped straight away.

_You get right to the point, don't you? She is fine. Did you get my present?_

"You didn't need to kill her,"

_Yes Ziva I did. You see what is revenge without a bit of kidnap, torture and murder?_

"Who is next?"

_Should you not be asking who was last?_

Ziva slammed the phone down on the desk as she heard the tone to signal he had hung up. McGee hadn't managed to trace him.

"He has killed again." Was all she said before her eyes met another envelope, which was exactly the same as her cousin's envelope.

She opened it quickly and pulled out the pictures. She dropped it immediately and covered her mouth before flipping the pictures over.

"Who?" McGee asked sympathetically.

"Monique." She replied in utter disbelieve, "Monique Lisson."


	6. Saving Meira

Ziva could feel the rage building up inside her. First he stole her daughter, and then killed her cousin and finally her surrogate sister. Who was next? On the back of the last picture she saw it again 'But we're still not close enough'. She flipped over the last picture. It was Meira with today's newspaper. She really wanted him to either kill her quickly or hand Meira over but either way she was done playing games.

Gibbs sent the rest of the team out to find the body. If the last body was any indication then she would be on NCIS ground. She was the only one in the room when something occurred to her. She pushed herself off of her seat and rushed down to autopsy with her cousin's photos.

"Ducky!" She called as she entered, "I need to see her body!"

Without another word Ducky helped her with the body. She looked carefully at one of the photos before walking round to the heel of her right foot. There was a word, cut in in Hebrew. 'Boat'.

"Thank you Ducky!" She smiled as she hugged him and rushed back up to the bullpen, leaving Ducky with the body. Gibbs and the rest of the team were back. They had found the body.

"Gibbs I know where to look!" She told him as she approached him. "On the bottom of Livnat's foot was one word, boat."

"So?" He queered.

"When I 'crossed' him we were on a boat. Well we were beside a boat anyway that is not the point. In the corner of this picture,"-she held up a picture to show him-"is the letter G."-She waited a second before realising he didn't follow-"There is only one place where you can dock a boat beginning with G within fifty miles of here."

Suddenly he understood, grabbing his gun he yelled, "Gear up," as he headed to the lift. McGee, Tony and Ziva followed. She was finally going to see her baby.

Ziva had driven them to the harbour. What usually would take a half hour to reach only took ten minutes. Nobody complained in the slightest. When they reached there Ziva was all too ready to barge into the boat house but Gibbs took her shoulder.

"Tony, McGee round the back, Ziva with me," He called.

She followed him quietly to the front door. There were only three doors, one at the front and two at the back. When they came in they were greeted by a strange sight. Eli David was holding a gun to the back of Sroel's head. Seeing his face made her want to kill him. Just to the left of him was a pram and inside it was Meira. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw her.

"Ziva go get her," Eli commanded.

She didn't think twice before walking over to the pram and lifting her child. Tears came to her eyes as the soft lump was cradled in her arms. Slowly she backed off.

"Good," Eli whispered. He lowered his gun, spun Sroel round and punched him in the face. As the man propped himself up the last thing her heard was

"Don't you dare threaten my daughter or harm her baby!"

Before Eli's boot was forced into his face and he was sent into unconsciousness. Tony rushed over to Ziva and stroked his daughter's cheek. Eli slowly approached. Ziva felt no need to protect her now.

"May I hold her Ziva?" He asked softly.

She nodded and he took her. A smile spread across his face.

"She is as beautiful as her mother."

"How long are you staying?" She asked as he handed her over.

"My flight leaves in just over an hour, thought I would help my grand-daughter before I left."

"Thank you." She whispered in all sincerity.

Just before leaving the building Eli wrapped Meira up in a white blanket with MTDD sewn in pink in the bottom left corner.


	7. Safe and sound

Ziva sat in her chair as she waited for Tony to finish up. She just stared down at the sleeping baby in her arms. Everything was dark, Tony was almost finished, Gibbs and McGee were almost ready and Meira was sleeping, safe and sound. She rested her eyes for a moment. The next thing she knew Tony was gently shaking her, holding his bag and Ziva's coat ready to go and everyone else was making their way to the lift. She smiled and stood up, please Meira had not awakened.

At home Tony was in bed and Meira was sleeping in a pram beside Ziva's side of the bed. She silently crawled into bed and into Tony's arms. She could feel the smile grow on his face. Right now she was more than happy just to be home with her family.

**Thank you so much everyone that has reviewed and added my story to alert. I loved writing this. As far as I'm concerned my first fanfic was a success :)**


End file.
